


look at you, you're how the wind blows

by cshmr



Series: nyxtober [4]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nyxtober, dumb fluff, i don't know how to tag, no beta we die like fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cshmr/pseuds/cshmr
Summary: paul has never carved a pumpkin. emma is determined to change that~~~prompt: pumpkintitle from keep this place beautiful by brick + mortar
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Series: nyxtober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955443
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	look at you, you're how the wind blows

**Author's Note:**

> take another mediocre, unedited prompt babey!

“Wait, wait, wait. So when you said you’ve never carved a pumpkin, you _meant_ it?”

“Yes! I just never” -he dodges as she chucks a handful of seeds and pulp at him- “never wanted to when I was a kid.”

She laughs at his panicked glance, still wielding a large knife in one hand. “You’re useless, Paul,” she retorts, then beckons him over to where she’s kneeling in the grass. “Look, this is the fun bit.”

The soft fall light shines through the auburn trees, casting the yard in a faint yellow glow. The breeze is mercifully gentle, but still blowing Emma’s fringe into her face as Paul crouches by her, legs shaking in a gangly mess. She chuckles again, before showing him the pumpkin, hollowed out, with pen lines drawn slightly shakily on one side. He cracks a smile when he sees it.  
 _  
E + P.  
_  
It’s cheesy, grossly so, and very unEmma-like. 

He loves it.

She looks up at him, starting to open her mouth to speak, when he pulls her into a tight hug. He quickly feels her arms wrap around his in return, and he leans into her, pulling her close, until he feels something digging into his back.

“Uh, Em?”

“Mm?”

“Do you- do you still have the knife?”

“Oh, shit.” She quickly pulls away, turning back to the seed-covered grass. “You wanna help carve?”

“I don’t know how.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s self-explanatory, just-” she gently takes his hand, and rests it over hers on the handle. “Now we stab it, okay?”

“This sounds dangerous.”

She ignores him, and stabs anyway, carving out the long line of the _E_. She can feel his hand shake, so she rests one hand gently on his arm, holding it steady. And slowly, carefully, they manage to carve out the letters as the sky softly fades to a pale indigo.

Emma brushes her hands off, wrinkling her nose at the sticky residue. “See? Wasn’t too bad, was it?”

He shakes his head. “I enjoyed it, actually.”

A grin spreads over Emma’s face. “That’s great! You can help with the rest.”

“The- the rest?” he asks, and Emma only extends her arm in response, pointing to a small pile of three or four more pumpkins, a bright splash of orange against the browning leaves. “Emma, I-”

“Remember that you love me. Remember that _I_ love _you_.”

He sighs, but a smile crosses his face, and he wraps his arms around her, planting a kiss on her cheek. “Let’s get to work?”

“God, you’re the best.”

“I know.”

That earns him another handful of seeds, flung in his face. They don’t miss this time, and he cries out in surprise as they hit him. Emma bursts out laughing, her voice ringing through the crisp air, and Paul joins in, grabbing some of the pulp to throw in retaliation.

And, as was inevitable, they’re happy.


End file.
